netherland_monarchy_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Consitution of Netherlands
This hereby is the Consitution of Netherlands, May god watch the country with grace and fortune. '' '' ''First Section: Introduction & Rights of Citizens'' We, the Dutch are created equal of every citizen and child of God. We guard this right as the Known Rights: A Right which people may not lose for life because of being human. There are 9 Rights of a Average Dutch Citizen: #''They are allowed to Join the Military at no Drafting.'' #''They are allowed to the rights of not having their houses taken by a debt.'' #''^They are allowed to bring Immigrants to the Country.'' #''They are given the right of not being judged of Race, Religion, And Speech.'' #''They are allowed to quater soldiers at their needs, No Soldier will force a citizen to quater them.'' #''They are allowed to not recieve the Death Penalty for a crime of minor propotions. ( Ex: Stealing a horse, Being held at gunpoint, etc. ) '' #''They are allowed to join the government at half a year of being in Netherlands or Dutch Held lands.'' #''They are allowed to join a political party, No physical or internal traits will make you invalid of joining that party.'' #''Church is not Manditory, it is optional, no Soldier will force them.'' ^Only if the Immigrants can speak a small portion of either Dutch, German, English, and French. Spanish IS allowed but only if the Immigrants are from Spain or if they speak it. They also do not require papers or any piece of evidence. ''Second Section: Political Affairs & Branches of Government'' In a Political sense, we are a peaceful Nation, we do not abandon our allies and treat them badly. However when it is time in war, we won't back down, nor will any of our comrades in battle. There are several things of Politcal affairs in this Section: '' #''In the Term of War, The Ministers will meet to advise a choice to either come to negoiations or rally the troops for war. #''In the Term of Peace, The Ministers will meet to advise a choice wether to agree or disagree.'' #''The Monarchy may refuse the choice of the Ministery but if 3/4 of the Ministery agrees, the Monarchy's choice is overthrown by the vast Majority of the Ministery.'' ''Branches'' There is 2 branches of Governments : The Monarchial and the Ministery. The Ministery rules Parliment, While The Monarchial rules in Private Affairs, War, And Pressing Matters. This however does not mean the Monarchial cannot be in the Ministery affairs, He/She may. ''Third Section: National Anthem & Military'' We see our National Anthem as the biggest sense of Pride for our Nation: '' ''Oh, We say that god is in our eyes, He is in everyone's eyes, We love this Country With the Orange, White, and Blue, We guard our Right For we guard our Beloved Country, for we do good for everyone All hail Netherlands! All Hail our great country, May god be in our eyes! This Anthem will be the newly made Anthem of Netherlands, All citizens have the right to sing this if they may. ''Military'' The Minister of Defence and Monarch rule the Military, No Person has more rule or control in the Military, The Military is made up of 8 Ranks: #''General'' #''Colonel'' #''Major'' #''Private'' #''Cadet'' #''Soldier'' #''Recruit'' #''Militia'' The Militia is called for home defence and is only used for defence of Homeland and Dutch held lands. Militia may risk in rank for good deeds, Fighting the enemy, Saving the King, ect. Soldiers are required to stay in the military for about a month, then He/she will be allowed to do what they normally do. Men and women are allowed to join the Military at no cost, requirement, or desire. '' Fourth Section: Order and Laws'' A Minister or The Monarch may propose a law, If the Monarch agrees, then 3/4 of the Ministery must disagree to veto that vote. The same goes for if the Monarchy disagrees then 3/4 of the Ministery can veto to agree that vote. The Poltical parties may refuse if here is enough votes to overrule the choice. Ex: If Parliment wants to have a Law about drinking and if 1/2 agrees, then the Politcal Party may have more than 1/2 that disagree to overrule that vote. However the Monarchy may stand in to help Parlment, If that is the case, then The Political Party has lost and can't gather anymore support. '' ''Order #''The Laws cannot break any of the Known Rights of the Dutch Citizen'' #''The Laws cannot break any amendments, unless the Monarchy will allow it.'' Order is required for all governments, So Order and Law's will be made for the reasons and parts of the fellow country. ''Fifth Section: Parliment'' If The Prime Minister was to die, The Minister of State would take over if he wanted too. If He was to Resign, Parliment would then summon a convention to select a new Prime Minister. If the Minister of State was to die, The Minister of defence may move up. If the Minister of Defence to die, Then the Minister of Finance may move up if requested. Prime Minister - King David Yellowfish of Switzerland Minister of State - N/A Minister of Defence - N/A Minister of Finance - N/A ''Sixth Section: Territories & Land Marks'' We, The Dutch will find land and claim it ours with the permission of course, Here are the lands under our rule: '' ''Indonesia Togo New Holland New Zealand Flanders Netherlands '' ''Republic of Congo Dutch Guyana Belgium ( Shared control with Austria ) Category:Government